1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to moving picture playback equipment and a moving picture playback method and more particularly to the improvement of a method for managing set information of the equipment when information is played back from recording media which are designed according to a plurality of standards and on which the contents of a plurality of streams are recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
As present optical disks, a CD-series optical disk and Digital Versatile Disk (DVD)-series optical disk with respect to which data is recorded and played back by use of a red laser are provided. In recent years, a High-Definition Digital Versatile Disk (HD DVD) with respect to which data has been recorded and played back by use of a blue laser is put to practical use. Therefore, drive devices which determine types of various optical disks of different standards and realize compatible playback and compatible recording functions are actively being developed.
The DVD has large capacity, and multi-language audio, menu and subtitle data items are contained in recording data in some cases. What type of language data among the plural types of languages is decoded is determined by selecting and setting the stream with respect to the player by the user. However, the above setting operation is performed by operating the player each time a disk is loaded in the player. Therefore, the setting operation is troublesome.
Therefore, there is provided playback equipment which can automatically make a setting when a disk is loaded by previously storing a simple setting in the playback equipment by the user (refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-182959 as a document).
However, in this document, it is disclosed that a disk to which the stream selecting and setting operation is performed is only a disk of a single format. Further, in this document, there is no description about a case wherein a plurality of formats are used. Therefore, when a disk of a format other than the set format is loaded in the player, there occurs a problem that it is necessary to perform the initialization process for a language stream or the like each time the disk is loaded.